


The New Job

by lillylover89



Category: Atomic Robo (Comics)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Cum Swallowing, Embarrassed Virgin Robo, F/M, Loud Office Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillylover89/pseuds/lillylover89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You got the ghost writer job, but where the hell is your boss?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Job

You took a deep breath in and then as you let it out you began walking toward the towering building. When you entered through the rotating doors you did your best not to gasp at the immenseness of the freaking lobby, but you failed miserably and looked like a total hick. Thing is you actually had been in similar places, but never had they been so freaking awesome looking in their grandeur. They looked pale and drab compared to the sparkling beauty of the FREAKING LOBBY! You closed your eyes and steeled yourself before walking up to the reception desk. With a slightly shaky voice you said, “I’m here for the ghost writer position.” The receptionist looked at you over her glasses making you extremely nervous and she said, “Floor 57. You’re 10 minutes late already.” You sighed as you said, “There was unexpected traffic on the way.” She nodded and said, “Plan for the unexpected next time. Oh and he’ll be about a day late so make yourself comfortable on the cot for now. We’ll set up a place for you soon.” A small smile played across her lips giving you the impression that she knew there was a reason you were dressed the way you were.

With that you began walking toward the elevator, but before you had even taken two steps you heard the receptionist clear her throat. Turning back, you saw her holding your keycard and smiling good-naturedly. Blushing you grabbed the keycard and began walking to the elevator without interruption this time. Pressing the up arrow you waited in the awkwardly silent lobby and you ran through the checklist you kept in mind for situations like this. Did you have your bag of supplies? Yes, check that one off. Did you have a shower within a week of today? Several actually, but yes. Were you wearing work appropriate clothing? No, but that’s because you didn’t get a chance to find a laundromat before your appointment. Did you brush your teeth today? Yes, plus flossing and mouthwash. The elevator dinged startling you out of your checklist and you entered the open doors quickly.

Once inside you pressed the button for the 57th floor and settled in for the long ride by putting on wireless headphones. You got your phone and started your music playlist for stressful situations. With a sigh you began listening to the soothing sound of pumping dubstep and electronic swing music. There were a couple stops for other people to get on and the all had floors that were lower than yours so they all came and left before your floor was up. None of them tried to start a conversation as they could tell you were essentially meditating to loud music. You opened your eyes every time the elevator stopped and when it was finally floor 57 you walked out.

You stopped your music and took off the headphones before looking at the sign that listed what was on this floor. You found your destination fairly quickly and you began walking as quick as you could until finally you were in front of an old looking wooden door. With a deep breath you went in and felt like you’d been sent back in time. It was a bit small and filled with odd bullet-hole riddled knickknacks, but it felt homey with the added bonus of smelling like pipe smoke reminding you of home and your dad when you were little. A small sigh escaped as you realized you’d have to sleep on the cot without a lot of your usual amenities. So with another sigh you stripped off your leggings and your shirt and bra then you put your shirt back on. After a small hunt you found a wall socket that you could plug your laptop charger into and once that was set up you turned your music on low so you would disturb anyone. A heavy sigh and you clambered onto the cot found there were two pillows and with one held in your arms you drew the blanket over you. It took a little bit, but you drifted off to sleep eventually with one thought in your mind. Where the fuck was your employer?!

He was actually on his way back to Tesladyne from a talk on how to build a fiber optic core for a really expensive computer processor. It was supposed to take place earlier in the week, but because there were delays due to some bigwigs not being able to make it until later. Then the damn talk had to be cancelled because there was a surge that fried a bunch of equipment and so he was headed back home steaming mad.

Grumbling he arrived at the airport and then after a quick hassle of, “Where is my luggage?!” he was heading to Tesladyne for your appointment. After arriving he grumbled at the receptionist who was actually not the receptionist you had met because you had met her near the end of her shift. So he headed up to his office without knowing you were in there and thinking he’d have to reschedule the whole shebang. He stopped outside his door when he heard soft music playing and he was really confused. With a shrug he headed inside and found the source of the music was a small laptop. That confused him more until he looked up at the cot and realized with a start that you had arrived and now you were sleeping in his bed.

During your sleep you had kicked off the blanket revealing your naked legs and you’d rolled around in your sleep making your stretchy tank top move, uncovering one of your breasts lightly pushed against the pillow you were hugging. All of this made Robo a bit panicked as you were an attractive woman in your twenties laying pretty much naked in his bed hugging the pillow he usually put his head on. Now he didn’t usually make it a habit of his to wear the attachment that allowed him to have an erection, but he had to lately because it was a bit of a use it or lose it situation. So now he was standing in his office with an erection staring at the pretty much naked woman in his bed and to make it worse he was really frustrated from the whole stupid talk situation. This culminated in him feeling like simultaneously punching something and jacking off. As the icing on the cake you were beginning to wake up and so you were groaning, stretching, and blinking blearily.

Now you couldn’t see that well without your glasses, but you could see that there was something standing in the room. Plus, you could feel your boob was kinda cold and you were not the kind of person that was able to freak out right away after waking up. So Robo was pretty much frozen with a feeling he didn’t usually feel, panic, and you didn’t know exactly what was going on, but you knew enough to think, “This is going to be more embarrassing when I’m fully awake.” Groaning you reached down toward the floor to grab a water bottle and you began slipping causing Robo to rush to catch you. So even more embarrassingly for both of you he caught you with an arm across your breasts and with little effort he lifted you back onto the cot. He then grabbed your bottle of water and handed it to you which allowed you to drink getting rid of your dry scratchy throat feeling. With a small cough you said, “Okay I can’t see much right now without my glasses, but I’m going to take a wild guess and say you’re Atomic Robo aka my new boss?” He winced and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly before saying, “Yeah.” You took a deep breath of the calming tobacco smoke smell and said, “I’m also going to guess that you not on saw my boob, but also inadvertently touched it when you caught me?” Another wince and he said, “Yes.” You frowned and said, “Welp this is just peachy fucking keen. First day on the job, I’m late, my boss is late, then my boss not only sees my boob, he ends up touching it… Well I’m going to guess you have an erection which would be the shit icing on the crap cake?” He winced at each cuss, comma, and horrible thing before saying, “Mmhmm.” Another sigh came from you as asked, “This will either end with me fired or us in a really awkward situation. The situation choices are either we never mention this again and it festers or we address it and hopefully resolve the awkwardness. Either way I need my glasses.” He looked around and found them on the laptop’s keyboard. With a swift movement he grabbed them and handed them to you.

Once you got your glasses on you blinked and he finally saw your eyes. They were a lovely color that he could lose himself in. He began looking at your wonderfully shaped lips then your neck, all the while memorizing all your beautiful blemishes. This unfortunately led him to stare at your now covered breasts that were still braless. Of course you didn’t notice the staring because you were busy trying to think of how to solve this situation. He finally tore his eyes away when you yawned and said, “Well I’m extremely tired still so this might be a sleep drunk idea, but maybe I touch you in an area similar to where you touched me. Then we’ll be even.”

This was a terrible idea, but he agreed to it because he was still in shock about the whole thing. So he took off his black t-shirt and you gently began touching his pectoral region. You were sort of surprised when you felt the warmth of the metal, but it made a certain amount of sense to make it so that it’d be easier to think he was alive rather than cold unfeeling metal. Plus, with some really complicated (and possibly impossible in real life) science he could actually feel your hand lightly moving across his chest. You looked up sleepily at his face and saw his half-lidded eyes you realized two things. One, he was really expressive, and two, he was really aroused and handsome. So with a bit of sleep drunk thinking you licked your lips and voiced your thoughts. He nodded when you asked about him being able to feel and if he was really aroused at that moment. Then you looked a bit closer and you could see him blushing which was a bit odd, but you had seen stranger things.

So with a small amount of hesitation you stated, “I’m pretty aroused too. Maybe we could lock that door and get a bit more even.” He nodded without any hesitation because dammit when you’re that aroused and you have a really pretty woman slowly caressing your chest with her breasts pressing against your stomach it’s damn near impossible to resist. So after he locked the door he walked quickly back over to you he wrapped his arms around you. Pressing you close he asked, “Okay I’m really, really wanting to do more, but are you sure you’re thinking clearly? I really don’t want to take advantage of you if you’re not thinking clearly.” By now you were pretty damn clear on what was going on and you couldn’t give a flying fuck toward consequences at that moment so you said, “I’m sure.” After that you kissed right about where his mouth would be and he groaned feeling your breasts pressing against his chest. He began running his hands up and down your sides before gently reaching up your shirt to grab a breast in his warm hand. You moaned lightly and lightly rubbed yourself against him savoring the warm feeling of him pressing against your body. He began gently moving you backwards until you were sitting on the cot putting your face level with his stomach which you playfully licked earning an equally playful growl. You trailed kisses down his stomach toward his pants covered bulge and you lightly kissed that through the fabric earning a small whine that made you smile against it. With deft fingers you undid his belt and pulled down the pants as well as the boxers revealing a mechanical cock of impressive design. It wasn’t much bigger than an average dick, but it was still really amazing in how it was built. You admired it for only a second before giving it a lick and he groaned lightly. After a few more licks you took in as much as you could which was nearly all of it and when it hit the back of your throat he groaned in obvious enjoyment. You didn’t have much of a gag reflex so it didn’t bother you and instead the warmth made you hum a little in pleasure. This got a really happy moan from Robo and you felt his hand on your head encouraging you to move back then forward. He groaned a warning and you understood popping your mouth of to ask, “Is your ejaculate edible?” He nodded obviously so painfully close and so you simply took him back in then hummed while sliding up and down. It didn’t take long before he came in your mouth and you swallowed it without complaint. You noted that the taste was mostly just like lightly salted water which wasn’t terrible, but it got you wondering about flavoring his cum differently. You popped off of him and panted slightly with a small string of saliva snapping between his now flaccid cock and your mouth.

He was blushing hard as he realized he just came in your mouth and you swallowed it without any hesitation. You asked, “So what’s the mixture?” He stammered, “I-I’m not entirely sure?” You smiled and said, “Well you seem a bit embarrassed? Mind telling me why?” He blushed and mumbled, “I’ve never had a blowjob before. And you swallowed it.” You gently said, “I’ve never given one either so really this was quite a pleasant first time for both of us right?” He nodded while still looking away and you chuckled, “Also, I kind of swallowed on instinct, but that isn’t a big deal right?” He was still blushing and kind of avoiding look at you so you said, “I’m a virgin too you know. Also I’m really wet and aroused so please just look at me?” He finally looked at you and you could tell he was still embarrassed, but now that you had his attention you asked, “Are you programmed for multiple orgasms?” There was a slight joking tone to your voice, but he answered blushing, “Maybe? I’ve never really met anyone willing to…” He trailed off and you hugged him as well as you could from the awkward position you were currently in. He moved back a little so you could stand up and hug him properly. With a smile you said, “I’m not sure I’m ready for sex and you don’t have a mouth so fingers?” He blushed again and said, “I guess I’ll try. You’ll tell me if I do something wrong right?” You nodded supportively and then laid down on the cot. After removing your panties, he positioned himself between your legs and softly began exploring your folds easily earning a moan when his finger brushed against your clit. He was blushing like mad and he had to study your face as well as keep in mind what he was doing to try to figure out what he was doing right. He found your entrance and slowly entered with his fairly large index finger making you moan happily. He experimented with moving his finger gently rubbing your walls and soon he felt a small sort of rough patch that made you shake with pleasure. If he could he would have a Cheshire grin at that moment and soon he was thrusting the finger while making sure to rub against that spot that drove you crazy. Very quickly you were shaking as you came moaning his name and bucking your hips against his hand.

Once the orgasm passed he gently removed his finger and cleaned it on the blanket. You looked up and giggled as you said, “Well this has been both the worst and best first day of a job ever! You did very well by the way, really good job finding my g-spot.” He blushed and said, “I’m glad I could give something comparable to what you gave me.” You sat up wearily and yawned as you said, “Do you want to share the bed?” He chuckled a bit bitterly and said, “I can’t actually sleep, but I wouldn’t mind sharing the bed. This certainly has been a crazy day huh?” You began laughing and when he gave you a weird look you said, “It’s just… I just had sex with my boss! Who’s a robot! This is the most amazingly strange day ever! Oh! I really hope that this continues as a relationship because it might get really awkward if it doesn’t.” He blushed and said, “Well I came in your mouth and that’s plenty strange. Also yeah I’d like to continue this.” You smiled and said, “Last question for today. Are the wall of your office soundproofed?” If a robot can get a flushed expression by god did he have that expression and you began laughing again as you screamed, “Mind your own business jackasses! Oh lord this has been the most embarrassing day ever.” During that scream you fell back onto the cot and Robo began laughing at your wording, but then you both heard someone shout, “Well you guys should invest in some soundproofing or at least try to keep it down!” A couple beats of silence and you looked at Robo as he looked at you and both of you began laughing. It was ridiculous and sweet as you both laughed as other replies were shouted and you moved so that he could lay next to you. Soon you fell asleep curled against him and he gently removed your glasses then set them on the nightstand. With a final shake of laughter, he cuddled against you and began thinking about what the hell he was going to say to his employees tomorrow.


End file.
